


I Thought I've Lost You

by romanovdanvers



Category: Disobedience (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: Christine Palmer and Melina Vostokoff grew up as childhood friends and lovers. But after a tragedy, Christine doesnt lose hope to see her lover once again and make her remember their past and rekindle their love.
Relationships: Melina Vostokoff x Christine Palmer
Kudos: 13





	I Thought I've Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot (a long one tho). If you have seen Disobedience (2017) starring Rachel Weisz and Rachel McAdams, then you will understand some of the references. I also picked their MCU characters to change things a bit and none of these are canon. They're a crackship lol. Also, Endgame and IW doesnt exist hahahaha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Since childhood, Melina Vostokoff and Christine Palmer have been inseparable. They were neighbors til high school. Everyday, they would walk to school and go home together, have play dates every weekend, hangout in each other's backyards. But things had felt different during their adolescence. Christine had been certain about her sexuality and identified herself as a lesbian. As for Melina, she was confused at first but later on had considered herself bisexual. The two girls had grown fond of each other; rather, they have fallen for each other. 

Once, after class, Christine brought Melina to a park, to the area where there were no people to see them. The black haired teen leaned on a tree while the brunette moved closer. They looked into each other's eyes, their breathing slightly increases and in a snap, their lips touching each other. The feeling of warmth and peace flowed through their bodies as their lips and tongues moved in perfect sync. They slowly broke the kiss and caught their breaths. Christine gently pressed her forehead on Melina's and closed her eyes. The black haired gently held the brunette's face and smiled softly, her body relaxing and her heart beating fast. It felt as if everything was dream, that they bought had wanted this so badly. A few days later, Melina had invited Christine over for a sleepover. Things were all fun and fine, but the time it was midnight, the girls had other plans in mind. As quiet as they can, they started to makeout and strip each other's clothes. Their hands wondering around each other's bodies and finally rested between each other's legs. To keep themselves quiet, they didnt let go of their kiss. They pleased one another and had a mind blowing orgasm. They laid beside each other, catching their breaths. Unsuspectedly, Melina's father walks in on them, kissing. They immediately covered themselves with the blanket and looked down in shame.

The next day, Melina ran away from home by the time Christine got into her house and was grounded. Days after, the news of her best friend's disappearance and assumed death shocked her. Deep inside, what happened that night was something she had always wanted. She was determined that her lover wasn't dead til the body is presented to her, personally. 

Years have passed, Christine graduated college and med school. She had became a successful and well known neurosurgeon. She had moved out of her parents' home during her residency and lived in a luxurious apartment in New York after saving up. She also worked alongside the famous Stephen Strange. She and Strange became close but she was never intrested in him, not even once, despite their colleagues trying to pair them up. But she remained close friends with him even when he was now a wizard. Christine even ignored every advances from other men and women. She kept her interest to one person only and never lost hope that that person is still alive.

While on her way home after a tiring day, Christine noticed a familiar figure in the crowd. She followed the figure wanting a closer look. The black haired woman stopped and looked around to check if she was being followed. The doctor hid herself and as she finally saw the woman turn, her eyes widen recognizing who it was. She covered her mouth to silence herself. "It can't be her..." she mumbled to herself and took a second look but she quickly ran off. Christine didn't have second thoughts and ran after her. They got into an abandoned building. Melina regrouped with her fellow Widows and looked at their target, who was bounded on a chair. Christine still hid herself and watched carefully. How could it be possible that Melina is alive but who was she with and who was she working for?

The women started to speak in Russian, interrogating the target. Christine wished she could understand what they were saying, sadly her Russian was dry out for years even though Melina had taught her some of the basic words during childhood. A gunshot went off making Christine jump. She took a peek and gasped seeing it was Melina who did the shot. The group heard her and quickly grabbed their guns. The brunette quickly hid somewhere and made sure not to get caught. When the coast was clear, she came out of a room and a click of the gun echoed behind her. She slowly turned and swallowed a bit. "M-Melina..." the surgeon said softly. Melina kept her gun aimed at her and looked at her, not even recognizing who she is. She didn't respond which made the other woman worried. Another Widow shouted and the black haired woman quickly ran off leaving the brunette, unharmed. 

At night, Melina tried to shake off what happened earlier. Her memories were coming back as the image of the woman flashed in her mind. She was getting a mild headache and laid down, trying to fall asleep. She tossed herself on her bed as her mind didn't silence itself. Thoughts filled her and now she was back on her feet, looking out the window. "Melina..." the familiar voice echoed in her head. "How does she know me?" The assassin asked herself the same question over and over til midnight. As the clock striked 2am, she finally had a chance to sleep in peace as she had thought of a plan after the mission was over. 

In the morning, Christine went to the Avengers compound to seek help. Luckily, it was her day off, meaning more time for her to put the puzzle together. As she arrived, she immediately requested to see Maria Hill. The agent nodded and brought her to where Hill was. "Dr. Palmer, what brings you here?" Maria asked seeing the doctor. "I need your help...." Christine said nervously. "Of course, anything" the agent replied. "I need you to look for files about Melina Vostokoff." she replied. "You know Melina?" Another female voice replied. Maria and Christine turned seeing Yelena and Natasha. "Yeah... she was my best friend since we were kids." The surgeon replied. "Sounds like Barnes and Rogers." Yelena joked making Natasha laugh. They all headed to the database room. Maria ordered an agent to search for files about Melina. "Lets grab something to eat while we wait." Nat suggested and they nodded in agreement. As they ate, Christine explained everything that happened then Nat told how her and Yelena met Melina. Hours after, not a single file about Melina showed up, even Natasha and Yelena tried to search but still nothing. Christine thanked them and went home after a mentally tiring day.

The mission ended earlier than expected; instead of heading back to Russia, Melina stayed behind without notice. She went to the doctor's apartment and sneaked in, patiently waiting for her to come back. An hour later, the door opened and Melina stayed on the couch in the living room. Christine entered and saw the figure. She jumped and panicked. "Please! Dont call the police. I need your help." The figure said and stood up, stepping into the light. Christine slowly relaxed as she saw Melina. "I-I'm sorry about what happened and I truly don't know you at all." The assassin apologized and looked down. "I think I should go." She added. Christine approached her and gently took her hand, kissing it. With her other hand, she placed it on the assassin's chest, feeling her heartbeat. "Please... don't go, I can't lose you again." The surgeon begged and hugged her. Melina closed her eyes and relaxed in the other's arms. Christine slowly stepped back as she felt pale, cold hands on her face. They looked into each other's eyes the same way they did when they had their first kiss. Without any hesitation, Christine kissed the other woman's lips, gently. The Russian was surprised at first, but a sudden surge of warmth and peace flowed through her body, a familiar feeling touching her lips made her return the kiss, thus intensifying the connection more. They gently broke the kiss and looked at each other, their lips slightly parted to catch their breaths. Melina looked down; slightly embarrassed, making the brunette smile softly. "I could tell you everything you need to know." She reassured making the Russian look at her and smile. Melina leaned in kissed her again. Christine smiled as she kissed back and without breaking the kiss, she led Melina to her room. They start to make out as they entered. The brunette gently hits her table as the black haired woman pushed her gently. Her ponytail was taken off and Melina brushed the long brown hair off of the surgeon's face. As their hearts beat fast, Christine kissed Melina's hand, hungrily. They both took off their shirts, leaving their bras on. The smaller woman started to kiss the taller one's neck, slowly moving down to her breast. She pulls the other's bra down and suckle her nipple, earning a moan from the assassin. The surgeon moved back to the assassin's lips as she leaned back on the table to keep herself up while the other moved down to pull her panties to the side. Without further ado, Christine moans out, throwing her head back as she could feel Melina's tongue exploring her core. She tried to keep herself on her feet as the other kissed her body moving up. Palmer held her face as she kissed her. They both slipped their hands into each other's panties, slipping in two fingers, pleasuring each other like they did in the past. Moans of lust and pleasure filled the room as they both continued to finger each other. Slowly pulling their hands out, Christine wiped her soaked fingers on Melina's lips and slowly licked them, making the other shiver and moan. After a few minutes of a steamy make out session, both women took things to the bed. They were fully naked, kissing and adoring each other's bodies. Melina moved down and continued to taste Christine and finally giving her a mindblowing, satisfying orgasm. They both breathe heavily and cuddled up under the duvet. Christine then proceeded to tell their story as Melina slowly starts to remember every bit. "I'm sorry I left." The assassin apologized. "What happened was what i wanted... Now you're here with me again. All that matters is that you can start over and I'll be with you in every step of the way." Christine said softly. "I love you... I love you" Melina said softly. "I love you too." Christine replied as they kissed gently and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so long hahaha. Please do leave some comments and kudos. Also follow my edit account in Instagram, @/carclnct :)


End file.
